Sun Le Jara
by Palak96
Summary: purly duo os with team.. set after CID in Train episode :) - peep in.. R and R
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: hi.. how are you guys.. thank you so much for liking and reviewing my previous os.. here is the another long os.. separating into 2 chapters… based on episode CID in train.. duo with team..**

The day after the robbery racket case is solved.. day afternoon duo went for lunch..

"boss.. aacha hua yeh case solve ho gaya tumhe aab dard toh nahi ho raha hai"

Abhijeet: haan daya.. mehnat rang layi.. nahi mai tek hun… aab

Daya: hmm mera khana toh ho gaya..

Abhijeet: mera bhi ho gaya.. mai bill pay karte aata hun..

Abhijeet moves.. and soon returns.. they were about to move out.. daya sees some of his friends..

"arey.. tum sab yaha"

There were 2 of them..

One of them speak "haan.. kaise ho"

Abhijeet says "daya urgent kaam aa gaya hai mai chalta hun tum aa jaana"

Daya: nahi mai bhi aata hun tumhare saath tum bahar wait karo..

Abhijeet: daya tek hai.. na mai sambalke hi jaunga..

Daya: nahi aajkal tumhe heropanti ki bahut padhi hai.. wait karo bahar..

Abhijeet smiles.. and leaves..

Daya's friend: daya aao coffee piyo humhare saath..

Daya: nahi mai chalta hun phir kabhie abhijeet wait kar raha hai… ussey akele nahi jaane de sakta mai..

He leaves…

The friend says "pata hai tum logo ko.. newspaper mei uss diamond ke racket wale case mei abhijeet ne natak toh kiya daya ki baat manne ka par woh dubara wapas aa gaya.. toh kya ussey bharosa nahi tha ki daya enough capable nahi hai baki juniors ko lead karne ke liye"

Another says.. "vinod.. rehne doh na yeh unka aapas ka mamla hai.."

Vinod: nahi baat wo nahi hai.. phir bhi.. abhijeet ki harkat se toh aisa hi lagta hai ussey bharosa tha hi nahi daya pe.. aur daya dekho aab bhi uski itni parwah karta hai…

Both were unaware that daya had listened to their conversation.. he moved towards them.. to stop them.. from further tautening.. but he stopped as he saw abhijeet coming.. so he moved back… and came in front of abhijeet..

"daya.. aa gaye.. chalo.."

Daya: haan chalo.. and they move back to bureau…

Acp sir saw duo from their cabin.. and daya's face showed... something is bothering him.. but he ignores it.. as he does not want to interfere between duo… he was sure like always both can solve their problem without his or anyone help..

A case was reported.. and juniors are able to get any solution.. when..

Sachin says "mujhe lagta hai abhijeet sir hi sirf yea kar saktey hai aur koi nahi"

Pankaj: haan sir humhe unki help leni chahiye.. wo aache se.. humhe guide kar saktey hai…

This was working like adding oil in the fire for daya..

Abhijeet comes.. "kya hua? sab itne pareshan kyu ho?"

Sachin: sir.. wo hum fhas gaye hai.. and he tells something..

Abhijeet thinks.. and advices them..

Freddy: arey wah sir.. itne dher se hum.. deemag laga rahe they.. aapne toh humhara kaam aasan kar diya…

Purvi: freddy sir iss baat pe koi shak nahi hai.. abhijeet sir ka deemag sabse tej chalta hai yaha..

Pankaj: haan sir aapke jaisa koi nahi hai aap ek hi piece hai..

All laugh.. at this… but daya reacts strangely.. "sahi kaha.. uske jaisa toh aur koi hai hi nahi yaha.." and leaves from bureau.. all watch him go…

Abhijeet speaks.. "tum log kaam karo aapna"

Pankaj: "sir mujhe aisa lagta hai jaise daya sir jealous hai abhijeet sir se.. unki taraf ki humne unhe aacha nahi laga.."

Freddy opposes "nahi aisa kabhie nahi ho sakta.. daya sir aur abhijeet sir dono hi barabar hai.."

Nikhil: haan.. daya sir kyu jaalne lagengey abhijeet sir se..

Sachin: freddy.. unke behavior se toh yahi lagta hai…

Freddy: nahi daya sir aise nahi hai… but there is a doubt remains.. in every officer mind.. abhijeet could clearly hear their conversation..

"nahi yeh log galat samaj rahe hai.. daya ko galat samaj rahe hai.. aisa kuch bhi nahi hai.."

Abhijeet moves out from there.. to check daya..

"kaha gaya yeh.." he finds him sitting in the cafeteria… he comes and sits on the chair in opposite him..

Daya looks at him.. and turns.. away..

"kya baat hai daya.. tum asie kyu chale aaye waha se"

Daya: abhijeet tumse ek baat puchu?

Abhijeet: mujhse kuch puchne ke liye tujhe izazat kabse leni padhi..

Daya: kya tumhe mujhpe bharosa nahi tha tumhare bina mai case ko handle nahi kar sakta tha?

Abhijeet was surprised.. "daya.. yeh kaisa sawal hai.. aisa kuch bhi nahi hai.."

Daya: aacha.. jab mai tumhe khud chodke aaya tha toh tum wapas kyu aaye?

Abhijeet: daya.. wo mission meri health se jyada important tha..

Daya: yeh baat mai bhi janta hun.. iska toh yahi matlab hai na.. ki tumhe mujhpe bharosa nahi tha tumhare bina mai kuch nahi kar sakta.. kisi qabil hi nahi hun mai.. haina.. yahi hai na..

Now abhijeet understood the fact.. "daya.. aisa kuch bhi nahi hai.. tum galat samaj rahe ho.."

Daya: aisa hi hai abhijeet.. mera nahi sabka kehna yahi hai… ki tumhe mujhpe bharosa nahi tha.. isliye tum wapas aaye..

He gets up.. and leaves from there.. abhijeet sitting there watching his buddy go with a misunderstanding in his mind.. "daya tum galat soch rahe ho.. mujhe koi farak nahi padhta duniya kya sochti hai.. mujhe farak padhta hai tum kya sochtey ho.. mai tumhari yeh galatfemi dhur karke rahunga.." he gets up.. and moves back to bureau.. he eyes at daya.. who turns away.. and concentrates on the computer.. abhijeet in disappointment moved to his desk.. the day passed.. and daya was still stubborn..

Next day.. a case was reported..

Freddy says.. to daya "sir crime scene pe jaana hai.."

Daya answers.. "mujhse kyu keh rahe ho.. aapne abhijeet sir se jaake kaho.. mujhe bahut kaam hai pending reports puri karni hai.. abhijeet ko saath leke jaao.. waise bhi wo mujhse jyada.. janta hai.."

Freddy was surprised.. abhijeet came.. before anyone could react anything.. "freddy.. kya hua? chalo chaltey hai.."

Freddy, Nikhil, purvi and abhijeet move… soon abhijeet comes back…

Sachin asked.. "sir aap akele baaki?"

Abhijeet: haan wo sab forensic gaye hai.. mujhe halka sa pain ho raha tha toh mai wapas aa gaya..

Daya got up to ask him about his pain.. but stopped when freddy came in..

"sir ek baat pata chali hai.."

Abhijeet turned.. "kya?"

Freddy tells him.. about the case.. and with his advice and help.. the case gets solve… daya feels being neglected..

Once purvi asked daya.. "sir wo file pe aapke sign chahiye they.. aap ek baar dekh lijiye"

Daya: purvi mai abhie busy hun.. baad mei dekh lunga..

Purvi: sir par yeh.. aaj hi..

Daya almost shouts.. at her.. "maine kaha tha.. baad mei kar dunga.. itna urgent hai toh abhijeet ko de doh.."

Abhijeet comes.. there.. "daya.. kyu chila rahe ho…"

Daya: haan aab toh chilane ka haq bhi tumhe hi hai na…

He moves from there… all look at abhijeet..

Sachin: sir daya sir aise kyu behave kar rahe hai..

Abhijeet says… "kuch nahi wo todha pareshan hai.. aur hum dono ke beech aise larai hoti rehti hai…" trying not to create more doubts in team mind.. but no one is idiot! Team is completely aware.. what is happening between duo is after the diamond racket case.. and reason is not hidden from anyone…

 **A/n: hope u all like it.. please review.. will post next chapter soon.. waiting for your reviews..**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: thank you so much for all the reviews..**

Shzk lucky- wah aap pehli reviewer.. thank you so much di… aapka intejar khatam iss baar maine jaldi kar diya… hehe…

Guest- thank you so much dear..

Loveabhi- thank you so much dear..

Saakshi- thank you so much dear..

Artanish- thank you so much dear..

Kavinsanjana- thank you so much dear..

Priya- hmm insan kuch bhi soch sakta hai.. thank you so much…

Nilpari- hehe sahi kaha abhijeet sir hai unhe track par lane ke liye.. thank you dear..

Khushi- it's okay dear… aur haan mujhe kafi os likhne hai.. aayega re sorry for delay…

Khalsa- thank dear… well yeh last chapter hai.. have to wait till june for my new duo story…

Guest- ohho.. yeh kaun aaya… thank you jee.. miss wink.. waise gayab kaha ho? Hmm..

Mistic morning- thank you so much…

LoveDaya- thank you so much dear I am glad you like my stories…

Kirti- lo aaj raat hi post kar diya maine.. take care love you..

Naina mallik- thank you so much dear…

Sanjhana- thank you so much dear…

Krittika- thanks di.. haan di janti hun

Rukmani- thank you so much di..

Guest- sahi kaha misunderstanding bahut dangerous hoti hai…

Shraddha- koi baat nahi dear… love you.. and thanks..

Honey- thanks dear.. love you.. my angel..

Topaz007- thank dear nope I don't want anything in English.. I am desi girl.. hehe..

Drizzle1640- thanks dear…

Jot- thank you so much dear..

GD- thank you so much…

Hamdard duo- thank you so much dear..

Rajvigirl- thank you so much dear..

Kavel04- thank you so much dear..

Niti- thank you so much di.. December mei pakka aa rahi hun..

Purvi- thank you so much dear..

Alisha19- thank you so much..

* * *

Abhijeet comes home.."kuch bhi ho jaaye aaj issey baat karke rahunga mai.."

He sees daya sitting on sofa.. and watching television…

He says.. "baat karni hai mujhe"

Daya answers "bolo"

Abhijeet don't understand how to speak

He starts strangely "tum jo soch rahe ho wo galat hey"

Daya looks at him "mein kuch soch hi nahi raha hu" saying which he moves inside his room… closing the door.. with a bang! Abhijeet sits.. keeping his hand on his wound… "yeh ladka kitna ziddi hai… itne din ho gaye hai.. tek se baat bhi nahi karta… sabke maan mei galat impression padh raha hoga…"

He moves inside his room..

Abhijeet gets up feeling pain in his wound.. "ahh" keeping his right hand in it.. he looked at the time it's 8 am.. "8 bajh gaye.. late ho gaya mai toh.." ignoring his pain… he gets up, freshens up and comes downstairs.. his eyes look for a person but he is not present.. desolately he moves to bureau..

He climbs upstairs and enters inside the bureau… sees daya sitting and engaged in the work..

All wish him morning..

"morning.." in low voice.. and sits on his desk..

Acp who was seeing at this from past few days.. now his patience has broken.. he comes out from his cabin.. "daya.. andar aao.. baat karni hai tumse.." he speaks with annoyance in his voice..

Abhijeet gets up.. "sir.. wo"

Acp gives him anger look.. he looks down and sits back.. daya moves inside.. with him..

"kya mai jaan sakta hun ki yeh sab kya chal raha hai"

Daya stands there with lower head..

"dekho daya.. tum dono ka jhagre mei mujhe koi lena dena nahi hai.. par aab bahut hua.. itni narazgi kis baat ki haan" scolding him.. "tum dono ke beech joh bhi baat hai ussey jald se jald sulja lo.. samjhe.. juniors pe kya aasar padega iss baat ka"

Getting no answer from him.. "samjhe meri baat"

Daya nodes.. and moves from there.. with hanging face… abhijeet understood.. his pov: padh gayi dhant.. kaha tha maine baat ko suljalo.. par sahab ko toh kuch sunna hi nahi hai…

He comes and sits on his desk.. with more anger… picking up the file with jerk.. and flipping pages.. all were staring at him.. he looked at them.. "kya?"

All concentrated back to their work.. yes.. daya's needle is still stuck at his place.. even after acp sir scolding.. he is stubborn..

The day passed.. and still duo had not patched up…

Sachin: sir yeh toh kitna aache se report banaya gaya hai..

Abhijeet: thank you sachin.. par yeh itna saara maine todhi kiya hai.. yeh toh daya ne kiya hai.. mai akela todhi kar sakta hun sab… daya ke bina mera koi kaam pura hota hi nahi…

Daya feels.. abhijeet is showing off by giving his work credit to him.. he speaks.. up..

"abhijeet.. please yeh dikhawa maat karo.. kaam tumhara aur naam mera."

Abhijeet: daya.. tum yeh kya keh rahe ho.. mai dikhawa karta hun..

Daya shouted "haan kartey ho.. aapne kaam ka credit mujhe de rahe ho.. mujhe tumhari di hui bheek nahi chahiye.. mai iss qabil hun ki aapne dumpe kuch kar saku.." saying which he moves out from bureau.. leaving abhijeet and others in complete shock… abhijeet feels humiliated.. and he moves from bureau too..

Freddy: yeh daya sir ko kya ho gaya hai aise kyu behave kar rahe hai abhijeet sir ke saath..

Nikhil: daya sir ko shayad galatfehmi hui hai.. hope ki jaldi sab kuch tek ho jaaye dono ke beech..

Abhijeet comes to his most favorite place.. sits on the rock placed on the bank of the sea.. and recalls.. the incidents happening between him and daya last few days.. he can't find a way to clear daya's misunderstanding..

"aab toh itna naraz ho gaya hai ki puchta bhi nahi ki abhi kaisi tabiyet hai tumhari pain toh nahi ho raha hai.. ab mai bhi kuch nahi kahunga.. ussey mujhse baat nahi karni hai na tek hai.. mai bhi nahi karunga.. kuch nahi kahunga.." he moves back towards home..

Next day..

At the bureau.. daya looked at the date.. and day.. he recalls.. "aaj abhi ki dressing change.. karni thi.. mai kyu karu.. khud kar lega.. par karega nahi.. jabtak jabardasti leke na jaao.." concern for his buddy is always there.. but the ego is always heavier..

Freddy asked.. "sir aapne aapni dressing change karwayi?"

Daya feels a bit relaxed.. after him there is someone who is always ready for abhijeet…

Abhijeet: nahi.. freddy.. abhie tek hai phir kabhie chala jaunga..

Daya shakes his head.. "kabhie nahi sudherga.." he murmurs.. in very low voice..

Freddy: sir aap pehle hi laparwahi kar chuke hai aur nahi.. aab please karwa lijiye dressing change..

Abhijeet: aacha.. baba.. chala jaaunga.. shyam ko..

Freddy nodes..

Daya pov: nahi jaane wala.. guarantee hai iss baat ki..

After some time.. a case was reported..

Daya: jissey aana hai wo aa sakta hai mujhe koi problem nahi hai.. saying which he moves out from bureau…

Freddy looked at abhijeet "sir aap aa rahe hai"

Abhijeet: haan.. aa raha hun mai..

He moves out with freddy, sachin, purvi.. they reach at criminal's hideout.. all were ready with their guns.. and took their position.. they entered inside.. and shoot the goons.. and gets into fight with them.. one of them is about to attack daya from behind.. with the knife… abhijeet sees him… he pushes the man whom he was fighting with.. and runs towards him.. he comes in between and he is stabbed exactly same place where he was stabbed earlier.. "aahh" comes from his mouth.. daya turns.. and is shocked..

Daya in concern tone "abhi.. tum yeh kya kiya tumne"

The man is about to attack second time.. daya holds his hand.. and pushes him back hard… sachin and purvi take them away…

Freddy looks at abhijeet "daya sir.. abhijeet sir… wo"

Daya turns back.. to abhijeet and looks at his wound bleeding.. he holds abhijeet.. and stares at his face.. feeling guilty for his behavior towards him.. realizing he was a fool to even think about his buddy does not trust him… abhijeet looks at daya..

"kya hua.. aise kyu dekh rahe ho" he speaks..

"dekh raha hun.. tumne kitni fikar hai aapni jaan ki.."

Abhijeet smiles..

Freddy says "sir.."

Daya: freddy tum bureau jao.. mai abhijeet ko hospital leke jaata hun aur sir se keh dena… ki fikar na kare…

Freddy: yes sir..

And he leaves from there..

"chalo.. abhi.."

Abhijeet ask.. "kaha"

Daya gives in tough look and signals with his eyes.. about his injury in wound..

"chalo.." they move towards the hospital.. still there was a silence present between the two besties… daya was driving slowly not to cause any further pain in his wound.. soon they reached hospital.. and abhijeet was taken inside for the treatment.. here outside daya sits on the bench outside the treatment room.. and recalls… how he behave to abhijeet.. his taunting

"sahi kaha.. uske jaisa toh aur koi hai hi nahi yaha"

"kya tumhe mujhpe bharosa nahi tha tumhare bina mai case ko handle nahi kar sakta tha?"

"tumhe mujhpe bharosa nahi tha.. isliye tum wapas aaye.."

"aab toh chilane ka haq bhi tumhe hi hai na… "

"abhijeet.. please yeh dikhawa maat karo.. kaam tumhara aur naam mera."

"mujhe tumhari di hui bheek nahi chahiye.. mai iss qabil hun ki aapne dumpe kuch kar saku."

Tears rolled his eyes.. his pov: "mujhe pata bhi nahi chala maine abhi ko itna hurt kar diya.. maine kaise keh diya bhikh nahi chahiye.. kitni baar isne mere hisse ka ghaw khud pey liya fir toh yea jindagi hi ek bhikh hai meri"

Then doctor comes out.. daya gets up.. wiping away his tear..

"doctor kaisa hai abhijeet sab tek hai na"

Doctor: haan wo tek hai ghaw todha aur sujh gaya tha.. shayad time pe dawa aur marham nahi kiya.. upar se dubara waha lag gaya.. tek ho jaayega.. fikar not bas todha time lega.. aur haan iss baar aap unka khas dhyan rakhiye.. koshish kijiye unhe dubara chot na laagey waha..

Daya: yes doctor mai dhyan rakhunga..

Then he moves inside the room.. he sees his buddy lying on bed still under sedative… he does not know how to face his buddy.. but he cannot hide from him.. he sits beside him… holding his hand.. and caressed his hairs.. abhijeet slowly opens his eyes.. daya leaves his hand.. abhijeet turns his eyes towards the person sitting beside him.. who was silently sitting… and looking on the floor.. there was complete silence.. in the room.. abhijeet tries to get up.. feeling instant pain in his wound.. "aahh"

Daya looked up and turned his head towards him.. "abhi.. aaram se.. kya kar rahe ho.. shanti se leth nahi saktey tum" scolding him..

Abhijeet smiles…

Daya: mai yaha janab ko dhant raha hun.. aur yeh hai ki muskura rahe hai..

Abhijeet speaks.. "itne din se issi ka toh wait kar raha tha.."

A guilt appears on daya's face.. he was feeling remorse.. abhijeet looks at him..

"tum phirse shaant ho gaye.. maan mei joh bhi hai bol doh warna tum aise hi pareshan rahogey"

Daya gets up.. and hugs abhijeet.. crying silently.. abhijeet feels his shirt getting wet.. abhijeet lifts his head up.. and looks into daya's eyes.. which were saying everything.. how much is feeling guilty.. for his behavior..

"daya.. please tum jante ho na mai tumhe aise rotey nahi dekh sakta"

Daya speaks.. "mai bahut bura.. hun duniya ka sabse bara gadha hun mai.."

Abhijeet: kya bol rahe ho tum daya.. pagal ho gaye ho..

Daya: sach keh raha hun.. tumhe kitna kuch keh diya maine.. yaha tak yeh bhi keh diya ki nahi chahiye tumhari bheek.. mai kaise bhul gaya ki kayi baar tumne mujhe jindagi ki bheek di hai…

Abhijeet slaps his face lightly.. "pagal hai kya bakwaas kar raha hai… tu phir kabhie aisa maat kehna.. tu aache se janta hai na mere liye teri jindagi ki keemat kya hai"

Daya speaks "haan isliye toh tum haar baar mujhe bachane aa jaatey ho.. mere hissey ki chali goli tumhe lagti hai toh kabhie mere hisse ka chaku tumhe lagta hai.. mai hi pagal hun joh itna kuch soch leta hun… bhul jaata hun baar baar ki tum mujhe khudse bhi jyada pyaar kartey ho aur bharosa kartey ho…" his eyes were becoming more moist..

"tum ek kaam karo.. tum mujhe dhanto.. maro mujhe.. joh karna hai karo.. inn sabmei maine tumhare iss ghav pe bhi dhyan nahi diya… dhanto mujhe.. maro.. mai issi layak hun.."

Abhijeet: "chup bilkul.. kya bol raha hai.. tu haan.. mai tujhe marunga.. dubara aisa kiya na toh tujhe marunga mai… bewakuf.. mai samaj sakta hun teri situation.. mujhe sach mei bura nahi laga.. aur tujhe maafi bhi mangne ki jarurat nahi hai…"

Daya nodes… "nahi mai aisa sochunga bhi nahi kabhie.. tumne bhi toh nahi samjaya mujhe.."

Abhijeet speaks.. "baat karne ka mauka kab diya tune"

Daya: haan yeh bhi sahi hai tumhe mai kuch bolne hi nahi deta.. I am sorry abhi.. I am sorry.. nahi suni maine tumhari…

Abhijeet: bas daya.. ek aur baar sorry kaha na toh mai sach mei naraj ho jaaunga..

Daya smiles.. "tek hai nahi kehta.."

Abhijeet: daya mai keh raha tha ki.. wo.. mai discharge..

Daya looks at him with firing eyes.. then smiles.. "tum nahi sudhrogey boss.. ek din bhi nahi ruk saktey"

Abhijeet says teasingly.. "ruk sakta toh ambulance se bhagke tere pass todhi aata"

Daya laughs and abhijeet joins him… "aacha tek hai cahltey hai.. par tum abhie bureau nahi aaogey.. aaram karogey jab tak ghav mei improvement nahi hoti"

Abhijeet nodes… like aacha bacha.. "tek hai.. bas.. yaha se chalo"

Daya goes to get permission and discharge.. he comes back.. "sunli tumhari doctor ne.. chalo.."

Daya helps him get up.. and they move towards the qualis.. daya opens the door for abhijeet.. abhijeet enters inside.. and daya closes the door.. and himself comes and sits on the driving seat..

"chalo.. gher ka rasta naptey hai.."

Abhijeet: haan rasta bhi bechara bore ho gaya hoga.. humhari khamoshi se..

Daya smiles.. starts the car and starts the journey back towards home..

This is the true friendship.. where pain is seen into eyes and everyone else believes in smile..

 **A/n: so here is the end.. please R and R and let me know how was it? and a big thank to my di for this amazing concept.. love you…**

 **Take care everyone..**

 **Miss me.. hehe..**

 **Now will be back with another os on 12** **th** **may.. kuch special joh hai.. :)**


End file.
